


tell me what's the move and i got you (i'm only acting like this 'cause i like you);

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, mentions of evie/mal/uma/huma/malvie, my second work for the greaser au! and it's jaylos! yay!, so be niceee, this is my second time writing for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: Jay would like to start off by letting it be known that he’s not a stalker.or, the Jaylos bit in the greaser au.





	tell me what's the move and i got you (i'm only acting like this 'cause i like you);

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is maybe my second time writing Jaylos and my first time writing from Jay's pov, so this is maybe... not great. But I really wanted to give it a try and challenge myself, so I really hope you guys like it!

Jay would like to start off by letting it be known that he’s not a stalker. No matter how many times Harry says it, or how many times Harry comes up to him reading the definition of a stalker on a dictionary - he’s. Not. A. Stalker.

He’s not even sure how it all even started - just that one day, he’d ran into the science building of their school because he’d dropped ice cream on his shirt, and he’d left that building an hour later with a newfound interest in freckled science enthusiast boys.

And in all honesty, it’s a public building. And as far as he knows, public meant that anyone could be there - including him. This is what he repeats to himself as he walks into the building that early Friday afternoon, thanking God that he’d remembered to grab his clean jacket from the small pile in his room that morning when he sees the short boy with curly brown hair sitting down on one of the benches in front of the science lab, eyes down as he read a heavy book on his lap.

Jay makes his way towards the bench across from the boy and sits down, grabbing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it, ready to pretend to be doing anything else _but…_ um, not _not-stalking_ the boy with the red sweatshirt sitting on the bench in front of him.

It’s honestly kind of ridiculous. Jay doesn’t even know this boy’s name - yet, somehow, he seems to know exactly when to find him at this exact building. And okay, maybe Harry has a point, and maybe it’s kind of creepy - but Jay doesn’t want to like, hurt him or anything. So, it’s not like say, the stalker from _Scream,_ like Harry had also said. (Harry had been a little inspired that day.)

Jay pretends to be texting as he steals little glances at the boy, and he sighs when the boy doesn’t notice him. He seems to be very focused on the book on his lap, and he just looks so… _alright,_ so Jay doesn’t just throw that word around, but the boy looked, uh, _cute,_ and the long haired boy tried his hardest not to open his camera app and you know, validate Harry’s arguments.

He stays like that for a while, stealing glances when he could and pretending he was just… hanging around the science building, like he’s done a few times he doesn’t feel comfortable sharing right now, but _Harry_ probably counted.

When the boy closes the book, Jay subtly watches as he pulls his bag closer to him and makes to stand, his book in his hands. Jay panics, not ready to say goodbye to his freckled… _again,_ Jay doesn’t just throw that word around, but since he’s lacking a better word, _crush,_ and he blurts out: “That’s a nice sweatshirt.”, making the boy stop in his tracks and look at Jay in surprise.

The boy looks down at his sweatshirt, then, as if to remember what he was wearing, and Jay internally facepalms when the boy frowns confusedly and says, “Uh… Thanks?”, because there really isn’t anything too special about his sweatshirt - it’s just red and maybe one number too big on the boy.

“Sure,” Jay says anyway, because there really isn’t anything he could say, only his mouth thinks otherwise and keeps talking, “I like red.”

_‘I like red’? Is he five?_

_(Also, why does his consciousness’ voice sound a lot like Evie?)_

“Me, too.” The boy says, giving Jay a polite smile.

“Cool.” The boy nods and makes to walk away, and Jay panics again, “Um, do you come here a lot?”

_Do you want to maybe make a run for it and keep running until you’ve crossed the border and just never return?_

The boy pauses again, and Jay wonders if he can see the self hatred on Jay’s face. “Uh, yeah.” He answers after a moment, “Why do you ask?”

“Just… curious.” He answers, and the curly haired boy eyes him confusedly for a moment. Jay shakes his head at himself minimally at his lack of game in front of this boy - seriously, what the _hell_ was going on lately?

“Wait. I know you.” He says after a while, and Jay looks up at him, “You’re one of the Evie’s boys, right?”

That makes Jay chuckle, “I also go by Jay.”

The boy seems to be relieved that Jay is acting like a normal human being, then, because he gives Jay an easy smile, “I’m Carlos.”

 _Carlos._ What a great name. Carlos. Carlos. Carlos. Carl-

_Are you done?_

“Nice to meet you, Carlos.” Jay says as he stands and offers Carlos his hand. The boy takes it and shakes it, and Jay has to remind himself that not letting go of the boy’s hand and forcing him to hold his hand for longer than necessary was more than a little weird. “So, um, were you going somewhere?”

“Huh? Oh! I was just heading out to my shift at the Pet Store nearby.”

“The one near the diner?” Jay asks interested.

“Yeah!” Carlos nods, “Ever been?”

“Just passed by.” Jay shakes his head, “I know where it is. I was actually just heading to the diner… Would you mind if I walked with you?” Jay asked nervously, and like. He wasn’t actually heading to the diner originally, but suddenly one of those cookies & cream milkshakes sounded like the best idea in the world right now.

“Of course not!” Carlos shook his head, “But wait… Um, what about your bike?” At Jay’s questioning look, Carlos elaborated, “Aren’t you always on your bike?”

Jay paused. _His bike._

_God damn it._

“Yeah, actually.” Jay chuckled, trying to look as if he wasn’t calling himself the stupidest moron alive mentally, “Do you want a ride?”

Carlos blanched, “On your bike?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh… I don’t know…” He trailed off nervously, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but it’s safe. I’m a good biker.” Jay reassured, “You can even take my helmet.”

Carlos seems to be calculating the probability of Jay getting him killed before his shift, and Jay waits patiently for the boy to finally nod and give him a smile, “Alright. Why not?”

“That’s the spirit!” Jay exclaims as they turn and start to make their way out of the building. Jay’s black motorcycle is parked just in front of the building, so in no time they’re standing beside it. Jay opens the compartment where he keeps his helmet and offers it to Carlos, who struggles with the book still in his hands as he makes to grab the helmet. Jay chuckles and grabs the book from his hands and Carlos gives him a thankful smile as he opens his bag to put it away.

When his hands are free save from the helmet, Jay gets on his bike and motions with his head for Carlos to get on behind him, and he barely notices it when the freckled boy’s face flush a little red when he realizes what he’s about to do. Jay tries to stop himself from smirking in reaction, and quickly succeeds when Carlos gets on the bike as well, and his heart speeds up at the boy’s proximity.

_Who had this idea, again?_

_**You**_ _did, moron._

(Funny how his consciousness started sounding like Harry a little, there.)

“Um, you might wanna hold on,” Jay says, hoping that his voice wasn’t shaking as much as he thought it was. There’s a pause, and Carlos seems to be unsure of how to go about it, “You can hug me.”

“I feel like you’re making a pass at me.” Carlos jokes as his arms sneak around Jay’s waist, his hands meeting in the middle, and Jay feels like maybe he was a second away from a heart attack.

Jay gives a nervous chuckle, because he kinda was but he also didn’t wanna seem obvious or desperate about it. Also because this wasn’t just _a pass_ , but a safety measure. So Carlos didn’t like, die or fall from the bike or anything as awful.

“If you want me to stop, just say the word.” Jay says, finally, and Carlos nods behind him. Jay starts the bike and soon they’re moving. Carlos’ arms tighten his grip around Jay’s waist when they get on the highway that leads to the Pet Store, and Jay waits a moment for the boy to get used to it as he slows down the bike a little. It’s not busy traffic at this time, so it’s not exactly a problem.

Carlos’ grip relaxes a bit after a while and Jay smiles, speeding up the bike slowly bit by bit until he’s at his normal speed. The wind is blowing against his hair and he can hear Carlos’ happy laughter muffled from the helmet behind him, and he feels something he hasn’t really felt before.

He knows that if Evie saw him now, without his helmet on and grinning madly, she would spend a lifetime scolding him about his safety. But right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Carlos’ arms were around him and not when he could hear his laughter.

Soon, too soon, they were nearing the Pet Store located a few meters from the diner Harry had introduced them the prior week, and Jay felt something like disappointment and utter despair stir inside of him.

He parked his bike slowly and Carlos slowly loosened his hold on him, and Jay instantly missed the feeling of being held.

_Jesus Christ, Jay._

Willing Evie’s voice to go away and leave him alone for the moment, Jay turned his head to watch as Carlos carefully got out of the bike and removed the helmet and handed it to Jay. The long haired boy chuckled when his eyes fell on the boy’s messy curly hair. Carlos looked at him curiously, and Jay motioned with his hand to the top of his own head, and the boy seemed to get it. He flushed and ran his hand over his hair quickly, trying to tame the helmet induced mess.

“I think you got it,” Jay chuckled. Carlos blushed and removed his hand from his hair. “Well, you’ve been delivered.”

Carlos smiles, “Thanks.” There’s a pause in which both boys don’t really know what to say to prolong the moment, and then, “Um, do you maybe-”

He’s interrupted by Jay’s phone ringing on the boy’s leather jacket pocket, and Jay jumps a little and gives Carlos a sheepish look as he fishes it out and looks at the Caller ID, rolling his eyes when he sees Harry’s face blowing him a kiss from the screen. _How fucking fitting._

He taps on the green button to accept the call. “What?”

 _“What kind of rude greeting is this?”_ Is the first thing Harry says, _“Evie raised ye better than that.”_

“What do you want, Harry?” Jay sighs, and he only barely notices Carlos watching him.

 _“Where are ye?”_ He asks, and before Jay could answer, he continues, _“Evie’s been going at it all day working like a mad woman and I don’t think she’s eaten.”_

Jay frowns, “You sure?”

 _“Positive.”_ The boy confirms, _“She’s with a client right now. So, where are ye?”_

“I’m actually near your favorite diner,” Jay smirks.

 _“What you doin’ over there?”_ Harry asks, and he sounds almost afraid. That makes Jay laugh, and he looks at Carlos to see him smiling minimally at him. He smiles back.

“I was dropping a friend off at work and he works nearby.” Jay answers vaguely. There’s a pause on the other side of the phone as Carlos and Jay smile at each other.

 _“A friend? Since when do ye have other friends?”_ Harry’s voice sounds a mix of suspicious and offended, and the long haired boy chuckles.

“Can you get to the point of this call?” Jay asks instead of answering, and he hears Harry sigh.

_“I was gonna ask if ye could bring something for Evie to eat, actually.”_

“Oh, sure. I was actually heading to the diner to grab something to eat myself,” Jay nods, and he seems to realize that Harry can’t see him and stops. Carlos chuckles.

“ _Alrighty then. I’m headin’ to the diner myself, I’ll see ye in fifteen.”_

“You don’t have to - “ The line clicks as Harry disconnects the call and Jay rolls his eyes. There goes all his plans of stalling more. He turns to Carlos, who’s still standing by his bike and had been watching the interaction on his side of the call with a small smile, and gives him an apologetic smile, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Was that Harry?” He asks, as if he himself wants to stall, and Jay nods.

“The one and only,” He answers, and then he seems to remember something, “You were gonna ask me something before the call?”

Carlos seems to have to think for a second, and then his face lightens up in realization and he nods, “Oh, yeah. I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to come in for a while, but it seems you have plans.” Carlos smiles shyly, and Jay curses internally. Seeming to notice Jay’s change of mood, Carlos quickly adds, “We can rain check, though.”

Jay lightens up again, “That’d be awesome.” Then he looks down at his phone and then at Carlos, “Um, you mind giving me your number? So we can… rain check.”

Carlos gapes for a moment before he seems to catch himself and nods, taking the phone being offered to him and saving his number quickly. “Just, uh… text me whenever.”

“Okay.” Jay nods, locking his phone and tucking it inside his jacket pocket. “If you ever need a ride to work…” He trails off, offering Carlos a smile, and the freckled boy smiles back.

“Okay.” Carlos says, and they stand like that for a moment before Jay’s phone starts buzzing and dinging on his pocket, signaling new texts.

“That’s probably Harry.” Jay rolls his eyes, “I should get going.”

Carlos steps back and watches as Jay starts his bike. With one last wave and a smile, Jay drives the remaining distance from the pet store to the diner. Once he parks and gets off the bike, he brings his phone out again and scrolls down the text messages Harry had sent with Evie’s order and an extra strawberry milkshake for the client Evie was attending. Frowning in confusion, Jay hits the call button on Harry’s contact.

“ _What?”_ Is the greeting, and Jay rolls his eyes.

“Why are you buying a strawberry milkshake to a client?” He asks as he makes his way into the diner, and there’s a pause on the other side of the call, “Harry?”

 _“Sorry, couldn’t find the car keys.”_ And then, “ _It’s none of yer business why I want to buy a client a strawberry milkshake.”_

“Yeah, but it is.” Jay says as he’s motioned towards a stool and sits down, tapping his fingers on the counter as he waits for the waitress to free up. He looks around the diner and notices that the place isn’t very crowded, only two or three tables being occupied and only one waitress - not Harry’s favorite one, unfortunately - walking around.

There’s a sigh, and then, _“It’s for Uma’s best friend.”_

Jay chuckles, “Right. Speaking of her, I’m sorry to tell you this, bud, but you’re coming over for nothing. She’s not working.”

_"I know that. Her shift doesn’t start for another twenty minutes.”_

Jay pauses, “Dude.”

_“What?”_

“That’s fucking creepy, man.”

 _“Yer one to talk, Mr. Science Lab Stalker. Take the orders and piss off,”_ There’s a pause and then he adds, _“Please?”_

Jay chuckles under his breath, knowing that addition came from Harry’s own version of Evie’s voice in his consciousness - both boys had confided in each other that they shared that specific trait. “Kay.”

“ _I’m about to start drivin’, so I’ll see ye in a few.”_ Harry doesn’t give him the chance to say anything else as he, again, disconnects the call. Jay rolls his eyes and then looks up when the waitress walks over to him to take his order.

Once that’s done and he’s told to wait, he unlocks his phone and opens his contacts app, scrolling down until he finds Carlos’ name, followed by a dog emoji. Jay smiles and opens the messaging app, debating with himself on what he should send first.

Deciding to just wing it, he writes, _“Hey. It’s Jay. What kinda music do you like?”_ because then you have an introduction and a conversation starter on an important topic (at least for Jay). Congratulating himself on his expertise, he hits send and waits.

The moment his phone dings with a new message is the moment that Harry sits on the stool beside him, skipping a greeting to go straight for a, “Who’s texting ye?”

Jay doesn’t look up at him, “Can you mind your business?”

“Hm… No.”

“It’s no one you know.”

“Obviously. Who is it?” Harry insists, and Jay sighs, finally looking up at him.

“I don’t want to tell you.” He says. His friend frowns.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you’re an asshole,” Jay counts on his fingers, “And because you already know.”

That gets Harry to pause and his frown to deepen, “I do?” A moment, and then, “ _Oh_. Did ye finally…?” He trails off, a smile starting to grow on his face.

Jay doesn’t answer, and his silence is enough of a response. Harry cheers, “Fuckin’ _finally!”_ He claps Jay on the shoulder, “And what’s their name?”

“His name is Carlos.” Jay says, trying his hardest not to grin at the mention of the boy.

“Carlos… Nice name.” Harry nods, faking seriousness, and then his grin returns, “What did ye talk about?”

Jay thinks for a second, “Uh, we didn’t really talk.”

“Jay! Are ye saying…?” Harry trails off, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jay gives him a push on the shoulder.

“No, God! _No.”_ He blushes, “I mean I didn’t really know what to say to him. I got… strangely nervous and kinda forgot what words were,” Jay shakes his head, recalling their encounter, “I offered him a ride to work and he accepted, though. That must mean something, right?”

“ _Aww,_ wee Jay’s got himself a boyfriend!” Harry teases, and Jay rolls his eyes, “So, when do ye think yer actually gonna talk to him?”

“He was just texting me back when you distracted me,” Jay says, and both boys eye the long haired boy’s phone on the counter. There’s a pause, and then Jay moves quickly to try and grab his phone before Harry could snatch it, but he moves a second too slow and soon Harry’s unlocking his phone. “How the fuck do you know my password?”

“Evie’s birthday. Same as mine,” He shrugs as his blue eyes read the text message, “Oh, nice. He said he listens to everything but country music. This one’s a keeper,” And Jay watches in horror as Harry makes to start typing a reply. He quickly grabs his phone back from the boy’s hand and glares. Harry chuckles, amused.

“You’re such an asshole when you want to be, I swear to God…” Jay mumbles, locking his phone and tucking it away inside his pocket, deciding to text Carlos back once he’s in a safe distance from Harry.

“Thanks, Jay. Feeling’s mutual.” Harry grins, and Jay rolls his eyes at him but chuckles. “In all seriousness, I hope this works out. Anyone who manages to get ye around science labs is someone worth keepin’ around.”

“Alright, Model Student. Thank you.” Jay says, and Harry winks at him. Before either of them could say anything else, the waitress approaches them with Jay’s order. The long haired boy thanks her and the sight of the extra milkshake on the cupholder reminds him of something. “Wanna explain that now?”

Harry knows what he’s asking immediately, “Not really, no. But since ye told me about Carlos, I’ll make this sacrifice.” He takes a deep breath, “The client Evie’s attending right now is Uma’s best friend. I’ve got to play my cards right so I get on her good side.”

“I see,” Jay nods, checking the time on his wristwatch. “Well, I better hurry with those then.”

“I know ye just want to leave so ye can text Carlos back without me around, but please do hurry,” Harry says, “Evie really hasn’t eaten today.”

Jay sighs and nods, this time more seriously, and he quickly stands and grabs the brown paper bag and the cupholder with the three milkshakes. He pauses. “Um, quick question?”

“Yeah?” Harry looks up at him curiously.

“You brought the car, right?”

“Yeah.” Seeming to get where Jay was going with it, he fishes out the car keys from his jacket. Jay settles the cupholder back on the counter so he could swap his bike’s keys for the car’s.

“Please be careful with my baby.” Jay says as he takes the cupholder again, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be careful with Carlos’ enchanted carriage, don’t worry.” He says and if Jay’s hands weren’t busy, he would’ve flipped him off. “Go. Evie’s hungry.”

“You just want me gone so you can flirt with Uma in peace.” Jay says as he begins to walk backwards, and Harry waves him off. “Bye, asshole.”

“Don’t text your boyfriend and drive, dickhead!” Harry calls out, laughter present in his voice, and Jay flushes.

Once he gets in the car, he carefully sets the food down and make sure it won’t fall, and he grabs his phone as he closes the door. Unlocking it and opening his messaging app, he smiles.

_Carlos_ _ : hi jay. it’s carlos. :) & great question. i like everything but country music lol. wbu? _

Smiling to himself, he types back:  _ Pretty much same lol what’s your fav band??  _ and locks his phone, putting it back inside his jacket pocket and starting the car. When two minutes into his drive he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket, he grins and tries his hardest not to go over the speed limit to get home faster, eager to keep texting the freckled science enthusiast he was most definitely  _ not  _ stalking, no matter how much Harry insisted otherwise.

_ Speak of the devil…  _ The moment Jay parks the car in their personal garage, his phone starts ringing in his pocket and Jay sighs when he pulls it out and finds Harry’s face, yet again, blowing him a kiss from his screen. He accepts the call with another sigh, “What now?”

_ “A wee thought just occurred me,”  _ Harry said as greeting, deciding to ignore Jay’s rude greeting and go straight to business, “ _ When ye give Mal - Uma’s best friend - her milkshake, please do a bow or a curtsy or somethin’ of the sort?” _

Jay closes his eyes and counts to two, “Why would I do that?”

_ “Because ye love me and I’m askin’ nicely.”  _ Harry says, and then,  _ “And because I’ll crash yer bike if ye don’t.” _

Knowing the boy’s threat was an empty one but not caring enough to dispute him on it, Jay says, “Fine. Stop calling me.”

_ “Today or forever?”  _

“Today, dumbass.”

_ “Just checkin’. Anyways, gotta go. Uma’s here.”  _ Before Jay could say anything or tease Harry back, the line disconnects and Jay rolls his eyes.

_ Fucking Harry. _

(Jay would like to let it be known that if he hadn’t been in a good mood today because he knew there was a text message from Carlos awaiting for him on his phone, he totally wouldn’t have done the curtsy Harry requested.)

(Jay would also like to let it be known Carlos’ favorite band was also Jay’s favorite band. That’s all. Keep on going with your day.)

__  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Come say hi @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr! ♥


End file.
